


Last Flight Out

by MorningGlory2, TeamDamon



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A WHOLE HECKIN LOT OF FEELS, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chris Has Anxiety, Chris is a hopeless romantic, Don’t worry, Evanstan - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, ITS THE END YALL, I’ll write drabbles, Jfk International, M/M, Morning Sex, Passionate kisses, Sebastian finally has what he deserves, Sexytimes, WHAT A RIDE THIS HAS BEEN, but he’s such a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: ”Yeah, well…” Chris glanced his way with a wry smile, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles, ”For what it's worth, you deserve better.””Nah. I got the best there is. I can't scream it from the rooftops? I don't fucking care. I don't deserve better. I have the best.”They shared a smile and Chris pondered that for the rest of the night. If Sebastian had the best and could keep it to himself, why did it bother him so much that he was afraid to show it? Sebastian deserved better no matter what he said. And he’d find a way to make it up to him. One way or another.--------Also known as the end of this epic ride. Happy boys are happy.





	Last Flight Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not be possible without Team Damon for her incredible help. She's been an asset this entire time and I am in debt to her. 
> 
> I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long for this last part. It was incredibly freeing to write, especially since the last scene has been planned for MONTHS. Don't worry, we will hear from these two again soon. I have an epilogue planned. Don't forget to check out the tumblr @burnupinyouratmosphere for extra drabbles and oneshots of this series. 
> 
> Thank you to each of you for joining us on this incredible ride. I hope you enjoy the ending....for now ; )

Sebastian didn’t know what time it was when he woke, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The bed beneath him was warm and comfortable, the comforter pulled up to his chin. He was on his side, staring at the wall that came into focus and for a brief moment, he wasn’t sure where he was. A light snore drew him back and with a grin, he realized he knew  _ exactly  _ where he was. 

 

He slowly rolled, catching the sunlight that came through the blinds as his eyes settled on the man beside him. Chris lay on his back, on hand settled on his chest as he slept, lips parted just slightly. Sebastian gazed, smiling. Chris looked completely peaceful. But Sebastian couldn’t help himself. It was like he instantly craved the man beside him,  _ the man he loved _ . 

 

Sliding toward him, he was eager to find the man half hard under the covers. A soft touch revealed the pleasing surprise and Sebastian knew exactly what he’d do next. Chris had made him feel incredible last night, leaving a deep soreness behind that only made him want more. Now it was Chris’ turn. And what better way to wake up? 

 

The air was comfortable in the house, not too chilly from the central air as Sebastian pulled the comforter off them. Chris’ cock lay half hard and relaxed against his hip, a delicious sight for Sebastian this early in the morning. And for all that he wanted foreplay, that he wanted to tease and play with the man, he knew if he tweaked those perfect nipples or kissed down that delicious chest, across those fucking perfect tattoos he’d wake Chris and the surprise would be ruined. So instead he went in right for the kill. 

 

Sliding between Chris’ parted thighs, he licked his lips at the sight. Chris’ balls hung warm and heavy between his thighs, an enticing sight. He couldn’t decide what to lick first. Part of him toyed with the idea of lubing up a figure and slipping it further south but he wasn’t sure if Chris was ready for that. So instead he used two light fingers to pull up Chris’ cock and slide the whole thing into his hot, hungry mouth, groaning quietly around the taste. 

 

Chris was meticulously clean. He’d cleaned himself up after their evening together, just as he’d cleaned up Sebastian after he’d thoroughly destroyed him in the best way. All Sebastian could taste was the masculine saltiness of Chris himself as he started to swell inside his mouth, a strangled moan slipping out from the sleeping form underneath him. 

 

Eyes on Chris, Sebastian watched as his head lolled to one side and then the other. He seemed to be struggling with the dream versus reality of being awoken this way, a hand rubbing his eyes. A few curses slipped out as Sebastian swallowed around his quickly hardening length, keeping him nestled against his throat. 

 

He had every inch buried in his mouth as Chris’ eyes finally opened to find Sebastian’s nose nestled against the buzzed hair at the base of his cock, the man groaning hungrily now around the length. Chris gasped, low and long, a hand diving down to stroke at Sebastian’s short hair. “ _ Fuck, baby _ ,” he hissed, every muscle tensing as his body raced toward an orgasm he wasn’t yet prepared for. He’d been so asleep, and now Sebastian was deep throating him happily, wishing him the best good morning he’d ever experienced. He was torn between letting it go and holding back to make sure Sebastian got his. Didn’t seem he’d have the opportunity to choose, however, as Sebastian continued assaulting him and he couldn’t form words to express his thoughts. Instead, more curses fell from his lips. In record time he was exploding down Sebastian’s throat as the man caressed his balls, his head falling back into the pillow with force. 

 

He lay panting, toes curled and body releasing every ounce of tension as Sebastian sucked him dry and licked him clean. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian kissing up his body, over his tattoos with his tongue until he was nestled right under his chin, laying heavily atop Chris—right where he wanted him. 

 

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , good morning,” Chris rasped, voice still gravely from sleep as his arms wrapped loosely around Sebastian. “Goddammit, that was good,” he mumbled, mouth only seeming to half work. Sebastian laughed quietly into his broad chest. 

 

“Good morning,” he snuggled into the man, fingers slipping under Chris body in search of the warmth there between his body and the sheets. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me, handsome?” Chris then asked, making all of Sebastian’s skin raise in goosebumps, his own hard-on apparent against Chris’ hip. He was in no hurry to tend to it, more content to just lay here and soak up the mess he’d made of Chris. 

 

“Hmm maybe that’s my plan,” Sebastian mused with humor. Chris’ deep chuckle made him tremble. 

 

“Ah. Now I know your true plans,” Chris volleyed back, hands sliding down to cup Sebastian’s ass. His hands settled on the round, bare flesh and he ground Sebastian down into him. Sebastian mewled perfectly into his chest. “Two can play at this game…”

 

“What are you gonna do?” Sebastian taunted, not trying yet to lift his head. Chris could hear the grin. His own blossomed. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he replied cryptically as he rolled them, pinning Sebastian down. Sebastian hummed with approval, letting his hands roam Chris as he pushed up to sit, now between Sebastian’s thighs on his knees. “I can think of all kinds of ways to drive you crazy,” he teased, leaning over to bite at Sebastian’s peaked nipples. The open-mouthed gasp he was rewarded with made his soft cock jolt a little. It might take him a few to recover, but he could play with Sebastian in the meantime. 

 

“I didn’t suck you off for repayment,” Sebastian replied humbly, blushing. “You don’t have to—“

 

“Shhh, sweetheart. It will always go both ways,” Chris assured him, “I will always give back what I get. I just might do it differently,” he ventured as two fingers slipped south to stroke Sebastian’s hole. The muscles tightened under his touch, a reaction more than anything. Chris could tell from the look on Sebastian’s face, the flush that reached to his chest that he wanted it.  _ Wanted him _ . 

 

Chris grabbed the lube off the table, liberally coating his fingers. Sebastian’s cock wept against his lower belly, desire raging through him. 

 

“Look at how much you want this,” Chris mused, swiping his dry fingers over the wet tip, “I love how much you leak pre-come...tastes so good,” Chris sucked his fingers into his mouth, groaning around them as he teased Sebastian’s hole with his other slick two. Sebastian’s slightly bent knees shook at the sight. He couldn’t keep the groan inside. Chris seemed very pleased by the noises he let out. “I’m gonna buy us some toys for moments like these,” he whispered as he dropped his mouth to Sebastian abs. “I’m going to fuck you with all kinds of things.” 

 

“Oh God,” Sebastian writhed and gasped, hands dragging roughly over every bit of Chris he could touch. Chris just grinned and suckled the swollen unsheathed tip of Sebastian’s cock. He cleaned up every bit of pre-come, swallowing it down hungrily before wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking with long, languid flicks of his wrist. 

 

Chris slowly stroked him as he slipped his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle, into Sebastian. Sebastian ground down on the finger with an almost inaudible  _ aw fuck _ , gripping the sheets beneath him. Chris grinned as he continued his slow ministrations. 

 

Sebastian was open for him from the night before. Chris had taken the time to work him open right and while Sebastian’s bony bounced back well, he wasn’t completely tightened up. And while he was sore, that didn’t mean he didn’t want more. So he worked himself down on Chris, making Chris give him two fingers quicker than he normally would.

 

Eyes rolled back in his head, Sebastian rocked against the sheets. Chris stroked his cock in time with his fingers, stroking that spoke within over and over. He listened to Sebastian mewl and gasp, curses flowing from his lips as he dug his heels into the mattress. This was what he wanted to see every day. Sebastian was losing his mind and it wasn’t even eight in the morning. 

 

“Come on, Chris,” Sebastian begged, panting already from the stimulation. What he was asking for neither of them necessarily knew but Chris didn’t disappoint. He leaned over to suck Sebastian’s cock into his mouth. He continued to fuck his two fingers in long and slow, driving him mad. It was almost too much stimulation, Sebastian’s body acting on instinct. “God... _ fuck….I’m already so close _ …”

 

Chris hadn’t anticipated that but his own cock is lagging a little behind thanks to its own morning wake up so he’s okay with this development. Sucking Sebastian’s cock as hard and deep as he can, he starts to truly finger fuck him. Sebastian cried out, tossing his head back as Chris’ wrist snaps up over and over, wrecking Sebastian beautifully. There were so many noises filling the room and neither man would have it any other way. 

 

Until a phone joined in. 

 

“Don’tstopdontstopdontstop,” Sebastian chanted, eyes screwed shut as a hand dropped down on Chris’ head to keep him there. Chris had zero intention of stopping but the hand was welcome, enticing him to take him as deep as possible. Almost choking around his cock, he scissored his fingers and listened to Sebastian howl, unexpectedly spilling into his mouth gladly. 

 

Sebastian shook with exertion as Chris sucked him clean, pulling back to ease his fingers out. The phone had stopped, a voicemail beep coming through but they couldn’t be bothered. They were far to lost in their love and the moment to care who it was. They’d call again, both men knew if it was urgent. 

 

“I’m dead,” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse from his cries, his body limp against the sheets. 

 

Chris chuckled as he cleaned them up, a warm cloth wiping them both down to ensure cleanliness and comfort. “Well, that’s not quite what I was going for.”

 

“I’m going to need some food to recover from that.  _ Fuck _ ,” Sebastian whined, pulling Chris down onto the bed. 

 

“I’ll make us breakfast. Eggs? Pancakes? Bacon?” 

 

“All of the above. And milk. Or something. And coffee. Lots of coffee,” Sebastian’s voice was drifting off and Chris was pleased to find his love falling back asleep, catching the time, they didn’t need to be anywhere. They could go back to sleep, sleep and fuck the day away. 

 

So Chris curled up beside him, covered them up and decided this was all he needed. Food later, lover now. 

 

\-------

 

When Chris had asked Sebastian to stay the weekend, he wasn't sure exactly what he had hoped for. But so far it was exceeding any expectations he had. 

 

They'd retrieved Sebastian's items without incident and were on their way down the coast in Chris’ SUV. Sebastian had been disappointed to find out the fancy Camaro was back east, but they still had a great time talking and listening to music. And  _ holding hands.  _ Chris’ favorite part. 

 

La Jolla was two hours away and honestly, neither of them minded the drive. They were rediscovering each other in the best of ways, rekindling their romance and exploring their new found emotions. It was thrilling. 

 

They found a small outdoor cafe for lunch with a shaded corner that allowed for them to hide a little. There were no rules against two friends having lunch but something about the emotions between them made it feel like anything but. And having to keep their hands to themselves was incredibly difficult. 

 

They each ordered a beer from their sweet waitress. She seemed oblivious to their identities so they loosened up a little, chatting as Chris occasionally brushed Sebastian’s hand. It was always light and he was terrified of being caught but he couldn't help himself. How he wished he could just be accepted for who he was, and how he wished he didn't have to check with his publicists and manager before acting out that way. 

 

The price of fame, he supposed. One of the dozens of things he had worried desperately about before taking the role of Steve Rogers. 

 

They split an appetizer and devoured their sandwiches, the conversation easy and light. Back and forth about future work and holiday plans, they quietly tried to determine how it would all work. Who would they tell? Who could they trust? 

 

It was somewhere after his second beer that Chris felt cheeky at a sly comment on Sebastian’s part about a time they'd messed around back after  _ Civil War.  _ He rested his hand on Sebastian, who abruptly stopped talking and beamed. They shared a moment, their eyes shades by the brims of their baseball hats but no less locked until the waitress unceremoniously reached between them to take their plates. She was saying something about their coconut cream cake as Chris whipped his hand away, the guilt for doing so rearing its ugly head as fast as the fear of being caught did. Sebastian’s grin only faltered a little as he declined the dessert for them as the waitress smiled and nodded sweetly. 

 

”No problem, I'll bring your check. And don't stop holding hands on my account, I'm not telling a soul what I've seen. It's none of my business, ” she cleared the air with a wink and then went about getting them the check as they stared at one another in a mixture of bewilderment and sudden awkwardness. 

 

The ride home was quiet at first, a playlist playing in the background as they held hands and kept their thoughts to themselves. It was Sebastian who spoke first, glancing at Chris carefully. ” I believe her.”

 

Chris’ gaze didn't waver on the road. ”You do?” 

 

”Yeah. She seemed nice enough, she didn't ask for pictures or an autograph. And even if she tells anyone, you paid cash. She has no proof. It's our words against hers. As far as anyone knows we're both in LA.”

 

Chris chewed his lip as he considered Sebastian’s words. ”What if she took pictures? Recorded our conversation?” 

 

Sebastian actually laughed and Chris felt his cheeks grow warm. ”You’re fucking paranoid. She's not saying a word. She didn't record anything. We're safe, ” he squeezed Chris’ hand, ”I promise.”

 

”Yeah, well…” Chris glanced his way with a wry smile, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles, ”For what it's worth, you deserve better.” 

 

”Nah. I got the best there is. I can't scream it from the rooftops? I don't fucking care. I don't deserve better. I have the best.” 

 

They shared a smile and Chris pondered that for the rest of the night. If Sebastian had the best and could keep it to himself, why did it bother him so much that he was afraid to show it? Sebastian deserved better no matter what he said. And he’d find a way to make it up to him. One way or another. 

 

\------------------

 

Bodies slick with sweat, their chest heaving from exertion, Chris and Sebastian were a tangle of limbs atop Chris’ bed their last night in LA. The weekend had held more fun and relaxation than either of them could remember. And something about being together, all emotions out in the open...well that seemed to be the icing on the cake. 

 

The night they got home from La Jolla, Sebastian had suggested beer and pizza for the game. Lounging in comfortable clothes together had been eye-opening for Chris. He wanted this more than just this weekend. They'd barely gotten through half of the third day when Chris had begun dreading their flights the next day. They'd fly east on the same plane and then split up in New York. Chris’ mind was crowded with trying to figure out logistics when Sebastian pushed his tired body up onto his elbow, peering at his distracted lover lazily. 

 

”So I tell you I love you and then you conveniently stop cuddling me after sex. I see how it is. All that other stuff was just for show.”

 

Chris could hear his teasing tone and rolled to his side with a huff. ”Sorry, caught up in my own mind.” 

 

”That’s obvious. Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

Chris chewed his lip and watched as Sebastian waited patiently. He sighed. ”What's next?” 

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”After you go home? After I go home? When do I see you again?”

 

Sebastian raised a brow but his response was even, ”I’m due back in LA for a week the week after I'm back. Then its Greece for two months. And then back to New York and then on to LA again. I'm sure we can make weekends work. Greece is supposed to be incredible. You could co to tome visit….” 

 

”How are we going to do this without getting caught?” Chris blurted the words and Sebastian reached over immediately to stroke his cheek. 

 

”Chris, ” he began softly, bringing the tone back down, ”We will figure it out. We don't have to go public. We’re both good at hiding. I wish we could just go back to your hometown and fly under the radar but I have too much riding on these movies, ” Sebastian explained, his thumb running over Chris’ cheekbone over and over. 

 

Chris covered Sebastian’s hand with his own. ”Can you imagine what it would be like if we were just normal people?” 

 

Sebastian’s gaze softened further and he smiled with melancholy. ”It sure would be different, huh?”

 

”I think I’d be a teacher--teach theater. What about you?”

 

Sebastian couldn't help but play along, considering the question. ”Um...I’d want to be an astronaut probably.” 

 

”That doesn't help us be together!” Chris laughed. ”It has to be a real job, a  _ normal _ job.” 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes lightheartedly. ”Fine. I’d want something nine to five so I could see my kids when I had them.” 

 

Chris visibly warmed at the word  _ kids _ . ”Okay. So I'm a teacher and you're on Wall Street and--”

 

”How come  _ I'm _ the one on Wall Street?” Sebastian interrupted, arguing. Chris dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

 

”You're the pretty one. So I'm a teacher and you’re on Wall Street and we meet. Think about all the time we could spend going out, walking Dodger and holding hands. Kissing on sidewalks. Even if you lived in NYC and I lived in Boston, we’d be  _ normal _ . No one would care what we did.” 

 

”It might be harder than you think, people don't exactly have it easy, ” Sebastian considered. Chris nodded but carried on. 

 

”Yeah but we could be  _ seen _ together, we could  _ touch. _ When we go to the airport tomorrow, I can't hold your hand. I can't kiss you….”

 

”You can, if you want, ” the stars in Sebastian’s eyes told Chris he meant more than the real-life scenario, and Chris only shook his head with a snort. 

 

”I can but I also  _ can't.  _ And neither can you.” 

 

They lapsed into silence as they both marinated on that for a while. Chris wasn't even sure how much time had passed before Sebastian whispered, ”I like big holiday gatherings.” 

 

Chris raised his head from the pillow and caught Sebastian’s gaze. ”You do?”

 

”Yeah, ” he replied, a smile pulling at his lips, ”I love a full house, with lots of noise and kids running around. I love when everyone brings a side dish and we do those silly games that have puzzles in them and then you spend an hour trying to get those, ya know, rings apart like some fuckin’ magician and then you eat until you can't move and then watch old Christmas movies like Rudolph and Charlie Brown. I love that kind of things.”

 

Chris watched Sebastian grow animated as he spoke, the excitement and nostalgia in his blue eyes. It only made him fall more in love with him. 

 

”I love that kind of thing too. All of it. Every bit. Except you forgot football. There's got to be football.”

 

Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly, sliding closer to Chris and kissing him slow and deep. ”If you're there, there will be football.” 

 

”I’ll be there.”

 

”You better fuckin’ be.” 

 

\--------

 

The airport was crowded as their flight deplaned at JFK International Airport. It was a Monday, the most popular day of the week to fly and it was morning. Their flight from Los Angeles had taken off at an ungodly 5am and while it was only a little after ten now, both men felt like they'd been up for most of the day. 

 

Chris had hardly slept, worrying about the separation that was quickly looming. Sebastian had slept soundly the whole weekend and the last night was no exception. If Chris didn't understand what he had put Sebastian through before, he would question it. But knowing how at peace Sebastian was now, it made sense.

 

Chris wished that peace upon himself. 

 

They'd taken the same car to the airport in Los Angeles, had sat three rows apart, texting on wifi the whole time. And now, as they shuffled off the plane among the sea of people paying them no mind so far, Chris’ anxiety was at an all-time high. 

 

”I'm going to see you in two weeks, ” Sebastian randomly spoke, bringing up the plans they'd made on the plane and trying to reassure his  _ boyfriend. _ The word made Chris scrunch up his nose because he felt so  _ old _ but Sebastian liked it. So it stuck. In private they were boyfriends. It actually was sweet. 

 

If only it didn't have to be so  _ private.  _

 

”The night before you leave for Greece. My house, Boston, ” Chris repeated quietly as they made their way toward the exit for Sebastian, who had a car waiting in the cell phone lot. 

 

”Exactly. We've been apart so long recently, two weeks is gonna feel like nothing, ” the man smiled with such joy Chris couldn't help but smile in return. 

 

”I hope you're right, ” he chuckled a little and gripped his backpack over his shoulder, pulling his carry-on along. 

 

”I am. Just stop worrying.”

 

Easier said than done, Chris thought as they approached the exit. Chris slowed and Sebastian followed suit, glancing around. No one had spotted them yet but it was only a matter of time. They had to part ways before it happened. He pulled his hat down lower. ”Call me when you land, so I know you're safe.” 

 

Chris nodded. It was  _ painful,  _ he wanted to embrace him, kiss him, hold him as he deserved. And he just...couldn't.  _ Dammit.  _ ”I will.” 

 

”Good. I loved this weekend, Chris, ” Sebastian spoke quietly. ”Every minute. Thank you.”

 

”Me too, ” Chris replied just as quietly as nodded once before turning away. They couldn't say it here, not in public. More curse words than he cared to admit floated through his mind as he walked away from Sebastian and headed across the airport for his own gate. Every step was agony. 

 

His phone vibrated and he lifted it from his pocket as he contemplated calling Sebastian to hear his voice one last time. The text on the screen displayed Sebastian’s name and Chris’ heart raced out of pure adoration. 

 

Clicking open his phone, the  _ Love you _ staring back at him was enough to make him stop in his tracks halfway to his gate. He loved this man. More than anything. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he had accepted that, had come to terms with his own fears and anxieties. And now they had to hide it? Once again his decision to take a high stakes role had affected his life. He didn't want it to be this way. He’d never wanted  _ this _ . Yes, he was private. Yes, he understood the consequences of this world he lived in. But that didn't mean he shouldn't get a chance to say goodbye right to his boyfriend in an airport, did it? When he said it to himself like that...it seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world to worry about. 

 

Chris didn't bother replying. He pocketed his phone and turned around. Snapping the handle of his carry-on into place he picked it up and began walking back toward the exit, his heart racing. 

 

Sebastian had two bags. He would be waiting for them at the carousel. Chris could catch him. He knew he could. 

 

He jogged the last few hundred feet to leave security, well aware that he would have to go back through all over again if he missed Sebastian. Dodging in and out of passers-by, he also reasoned that if he took too much time he might miss his flight. Maybe he should just miss it, he could stay with Sebastian a few days. 

 

Something about this weekend and their romance had just clicked for Chris. Whether it was the words or his own realization, he didn't really know. But he knew he had let Sebastian wait far too long for everything he wanted to give him, everything he had inside of him just  _ for him _ . 

 

He didn't care that people were starting to notice him. For once he didn't let it stop him. Maybe this was the silliest thing he’d ever done, maybe this would hurt his career. Either way, none of it honestly mattered. All that mattered was that Sebastian be treated the way he was worthy of. 

 

He caught sight of him ahead and yelled his name over the sea of people. Some glared, others glanced curiously but Chris didn't notice them. All he saw was Sebastian and the way he looked up from his phone and around him, having heard his name. Chris yelled it again, somewhat out of breath from more adrenaline than anything, he determined. 

 

This time Sebastian spotted him making his way around the people in the lobby. Chris could see the question in his eyes as he turned toward him, slight panic there too as the uncommon name garnered attention. Chris swallowed the last of his fears, mashing them down as he jogged up to Sebastian, dropping his bags at their feet. 

 

”Chris, ” Sebastian began, eyes wide and a bit concerned, ”what are you--”

 

”You deserve to be kissed goodbye. You deserve to be told you are loved out loud. It shouldn't be a secret. It doesn't have to be, ” Chris blurted out, unashamed and not the least bit deterred by the growing number of eyes on them. Sebastian’s mouth opened a few times but it took a minute for words to surface. 

 

”Chris, people are starting to stare--”

 

”I don't care. All that matters is that you know how I feel. In  _ public _ .”

 

”Your plane --”

 

”I’ll take the last flight out. I'm not worried about it, ” he reached forward and pulled Sebastian to him, their faces just mere inches apart. ”l love you. And I'm not ready to let you go without saying goodbye  _ the right way _ , ” he whispered the words before closing the distance and kissing Sebastian deeply and unabashedly in the middle of the baggage claim at JFK. 

 

They were unaware of the gasps, the tweets, and the Instagrams. Sebastian melted into Chris and all that existed was  _ them _ . It was utterly freeing and Chris wouldn't change his decision for anything. Sebastian held onto him with everything he had and Chris held him like the most precious possession he would ever have. They didn't think about the damage control or the fact there were only hours before the entire world knew they were  _ together. _ All that mattered to them at that moment was each other. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee](HTTP://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>Follow%20Me%20On%20Tumbkr</a>%0A%0A<a%20href=%E2%80%9Dhttp://www.ko-fi.com/captainrogerrsbeard.com)
> 
> [Follow the Series tumblr!](HTTP://burnupinyouratmosphere.tumblr.com)


End file.
